mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fixer
The captain grabbed the broomstick and yanked it out of Gill's hand before he could swing it again. "Enough!" He bellowed. "Riley!" His pilot didn't answer right away. "I have had it with each and every one of the clusterfucks you people cause. Riley!" Riley was having a beautiful dream involving a beach by a lagoon, water gently lapping the shore. Suddenly, a giant raised itself from the water, a giant wearing a Stetson hat, bellowing her name. "Riley!" She snorted awake, and blinked her eyes. Shit. "Aye Captain...." She called, running the length of stairs to the landing. They were all in the galley, the whole lot of them. Riley quirked an eyebrow. Jacy La-loyd was wearing something completely inappropriate, lying a top a man in a crate reeking of his own filth, and Vas looked like a cat who just ate a canary, and someone busted his nose for it. Gill was protectively hugging his sister, whose hand was disturbingly covered in blood. Everyone else pretty much looked shocked, amused, or disinterested. "A word, please." The Captain and Riley disappeared into the med bay momentarily, where a bit of muffled shouting could be heard. A few moments later they emerged, with the Captain going up to the bridge, and Riley returned to the Galley. "Here is how it's gonna be," she began, using her best military voice. "La-loyd," She offered her a hand up "get your ass cleaned up and put on a friggin' robe, before the young boys on this ships find themselves in need of a change of sheets in the middle of the night. Gill, you and your sister are confined to quarters until we find adequate arrangements. Either of you so much as poke your head out, I'll toss you in the airlock til we land. This ship is far too small to have someone mentally unstable enough to go stabbing people with sharp objects. I want her bag, now, or again, you, her and it can stay locked in the airlock without heat, beds or anything else the captain gave you. That's right, gave, because you sure as shit haven't earned a damn thing on this ship. You." She pointed at Dillon. "I want all the knives, forks, sharp objects out of the galley and locked for safe keeping. You'll find a crate down in storage, lock it down in there. You." She pointed at Devron, and tossed him a ziptie from her web belt. Secure Crazy Ivan here." She pointed at Dimitri. "Crazy Ivan?" The captain called from the cockpit. "No! For Rut's sake just let me handle this." She pointed at Dmitri. "You, you big dumb shit, bought yourself a ride in cargo class. Doc... you got work to do, patching up Vas an this guy... " "My name is..." The man in the crate started to say as he sat up clutching his arm, but Riley held up a hand. She wasn't finished, and his name didn't matter. "Make sure the fed is secure in the med bay. I want any of his personal artifacts such as a communicator OFF his person, and don't let him bleed out. And you.... " She looked at the dentist with his bottle of booze, his fingertips steepled together, and curled her top lip. "Stop looking so damn smug or I'll punch you right in the teeth. You'll have to find your own Goram dentist. " She turned back to Gill. "So what's it going to be kid. Two days in the spacelock, or are you gonna give me the bag and keep your kid sister on a short leash?"